Demonic Hero
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Naruto makes a mistake with a seal. This mistake has disastrous consequences. Now what his village viewed him as watch as he atones for his mistake by helping the pillars of good. The charmed ones. Will Naruto be able to return to see his family and friends. Will the charmed ones be able to accept a demon not after their powers helping them. Find out within.


Prologue.

Madara was on the brink of victory he had beaten the eight tails and extracted him. Naruto was currently comatose and the Kyuubi was being extracted from him as well. Despite being on the cusp of victory he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Sasuke was dead Naruto had killed him himself and Madara had been their to sweep up the pieces.

Madara frowned even as he continued to weave the seals that were slowly pulling the Kyuubi's chakra away from Naruto. He was so focused on this that he missed the slight smirk upon Naruto's face. Blue eye's snapped open and Naruto's blue chakra flared around his form activating the seal he had inscribed upon his back which unraveled and spread lines of text across his back and to his seal on his stomach.

Madara's eye's snapped open as soon as he felt the flare his face twisting into an amused sneer at the futility of Naruto's effort. That was until he saw the seal that was stretching itself across Naruto's body and the smirk on the man himself.

"I won't let you take the Jubi." Naruto's voice was hoarse and pained as he spoke. No sooner had he finished then the energy that Madara had stolen from the Kyuubi was pulled right back. Along with all of the other bijuu's energy in the process. Unfortunately for Naruto the influx of energy from all 9 bijuu had reverted back to its original form.

The Jubi.

A sharp pain ripped into Naruto's body and then it all went dark for him. Madara's instincts returned full force and he began running from the cave as fast as possible where Naruto lay a black cocoon forming around his person. An energy cocoon that rapidly expanded before retreating and coiling around Naruto before exploding outwards and destroying everything in its way.

(Some Time Later)

Naruto's unconscious body floated in an eerie white orb high above a city as a figure approached him their face shrouded in light as was the rest of their body. A wave of her hand and Naruto's eye's snapped open only to be closed just as quickly at the light burned at his eyes. Even with his eye's shut the light still penetrated the darkness and Naruto brought his hands to his face covering his eyes as he began groaning in pain.

Just as it seemed he would go blind the light dulled and he could finally open his eye's. What greeted him was something he had never seen before in all his time as a ninja. He was currently standing on...nothing. Eye's bugging out at the sight he didn't see the person behind him until they spoke.

**"You screwed up Naruto Uzumaki."**

Naruto span round at that voice a frown upon his face at the fact light seemed to bend around the figure he was currently looking at. "What are you talking about. Where's are you."

**"I am someone whose attention should never be grabbed. Life went out prematurely for too many people. The prophecy was completed you are both the savior and the destroyer."**

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine at the words of the person...no god before him for nothing else explained the presence the figure had.

**"I see you have realized that I am not human. Good. It means your not completely hopeless. Your actions wiped out the elemental nations and everybody on their. Because..."**

"That's...

**"Be Silent!"**

Naruto didn't even flinch but he did fall silent despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to yell at the deity before him. His mouth refused to open. Like it was being held shut by an invisible force.

**"You never meant to destroy the world that much is true. Every action you ever did was in defense of your friends and eventually the world as a whole. You have saved countless lives in your time as a ninja. Due to this and your life up till now I am allowing you a chance to redeem yourself."**

Naruto gaped at this only to realize that he could move his mouth again. Deciding not to piss off the ultimate deity who seemed to have his life in the palm of its hand he simply bowed his head slightly.

"What do you need from me."

**"You are to help stop the ultimate darkness in this world. Do this and when you die again you can see your family and friends again."**

Naruto frowned slightly when he realized he couldn't sense his chakra like normal. "What happened to my chakra."

**"The Jubi took it and when the Jubi was stripped from you your chakra was removed as well. Well any ques..."**

"WHAT!" Naruto's shouted before he could stop himself. The weight of the world settling itself on his shoulders as he realized that he would not be able to do what the deity asked of him.

**"Do you think me stupid. I would not give you an impossible task. I have given you new power. Now I have other things that need my attention so...**

"Wait! You haven't told me who I have to help and how I access my new power."

**"I told you what you had to do. Stop the ultimate darkness. For your power. It works the same way every demons power does. Through hate and anger. Something i'm sure you are used to right Naruto."**

Naruto didn't have time to formulate a reply as the air beneath his feet suddenly was no longer holding him up and he was falling. He was falling fast.

A figure shrouded in darkness appeared next to the one shrouded in light as the light slowed Naruto's descent with a wave of his hand. It wouldn't do to have him become a smear on the pavement before he could accomplish his duty after all.

**"Up to your old habits again I see."** The light filled being became a woman before shooting the darkness shrouded figure a grin. **"Oh come now Death you know me. I always love to make use of the loopholes in the laws. Besides he needs to do this and they will need his help."**

The figure shrouded in darkness suddenly became a man who's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. **"I do know you Life. That's why I am more inclined to think you did this for your own amusement. Last time you messed around like this you caused the physical form of balance to split and killed him."**

The woman frowned slightly at the words of her friend and equal. **"I know I made a mistake but I think I found the new balance the only problem is he is inherently good. His darkness is buried within like a whole other entity he needs to truly accept his darkness else the whole universe could be thrown into chaos if he chooses to remain good. He needs to be neutral. Thats why I made him a demon who uses hate to fuel his powers. It will help him learn to accept his darkness. At least that's what I hope for his future is clouded from me."**

Death frowned before realizing half a nano second later who she must mean. "You mean to tell me that boy is..."

Life merely nodded her head before disappearing in a flicker of light. Death frowned before vanishing in a similar fashion only his was framed in darkness.

End

1. Naruto is a god but his powers are not available due to him not knowing about them and his inherent goodness preventing him from fully embracing his darkness and becoming fully complete. He will become a god when he finally dies and joins Life and Death after becoming complete.

2. Naruto will be a unique demon although I'm willing to bet some of you could guess correctly if you wanted too. I mean his personality will affect his demonic side.

3. Naruto will not be all powerful that would take the fun out of writing his character. Which i'm looking forward too due to his inventive ways of using his power to win his battles.

4. Naruto's involvement will change the plot of some of the episodes. He is not a person who will stand and watch as his precious people fight. Its not in his character.

5. There will be no harem. I apologize as well because unless I can write one that's believable I won't because to me you can't love someone with all your heart if you love another. Just my opinion.


End file.
